Tarosuke
|title=Subordinate, Wife |affiliation=Lord Sugarless, Prince Satan |hair_color= Green |eye_color= Green |game_debut=''Sugar Shooter }} Tarosuke (たろすけ) first appears as one of Lord Sugarless' minions in Sugar Shooter, in-which he is a non-playable boss character in the first stage of the game, and a sub-boss in the final stage. He returns in Sugar Shooter 2 as one of Prince Satan's four wives, and is available as a selectable partner in Story mode. Profile ''Sugar Shooter Subject to Lord Sugarless, Tarosuke, Arthur, and Souffle invade the Sugar Kingdom for its abundance of sweets. Satan makes his way to stop Tarosuke and the others from destroying his land. Tarosuke is confronted by Satan in a setting with vast pancake stacks, topped by syrup. Tarosuke is in the middle of a meal when Satan orders him to stop, though Tarosuke questions the problem at hand. Tarosuke is stripped down and punished by Satan. Tarosuke returns later to prevent Satan from attacking Sugarless, but he is beaten yet again. After Satan defeats the other minions a second time, as well as Sugarless, the three of them are betrothed to Satan. They live happily ever after. Sugar Shooter 2 Tarosuke has been confirmed for the sequel along with all other characters from the first game.Dudedle Studio blog-post Tarosuke, being turned by Toryu into a manjuu along with his fellow wives, had set Prince Satan to Zipang in search of a way to bring thier bodies back. Characteristics Appearance Tarosuke is a boy with a bodybuilder-like physique and a tan, coral skin-tone. His eyes are round with a hooded lid and thin pupils; the color is a dark, olive-green. Tarosuke's prominent canine-tooth is his distinguishing feature. Tarosuke's hair is styled like a mullet, being short in the front and sides, but long in the back; the color matches his eyes. His eyebrows arch down and thin out at the edges. He also has body hair which grows from his underarms, legs, and pubic region. Tarosuke's outfit is based on Japanese festival attire. He wears a skimpy yukata, tied with a golden obi. It fades in the middle from green to teal and is patterned in scribbled, yellow and white stars. He also wears a beaded, bole-colored bracelet. Underneath, he wears a red fundoshi. A pair of low, wooden geta with lined, blue straps are included. Personality Tarosuke has an innocent and coy demeanor. In general, he is lighthearted and blithe. Tarosuke gets lachrymose in intense situations however, further exposing his green temperament. Abilities Tarosuke's bullets are themed after pyrotechnics. He has two Lives, five Attack Patterns and three Sugar Rush Attacks. Sugar Rush Attacks *Fire Flower *Star Cross *Hellstorm Gallery Cha-tarosuke.png|Sugar Shooter'' UnderTarosuke.png|Underwear 16418271 big p2.jpg|Hugging Pillow Catalog! preview 12963060.jpg|Comic Market circle cut SS2 Tarosuke.png|''Sugar Shooter 2'' Agefy5rCQAMNSLX.jpg large.jpg|Coffee Mug Face_Towel.png|Face Towel Quotes *''"*nomnomnom*"'' – Sugar Shooter *''"Hm? What's the problem here?"'' – Sugar Shooter *''"W-what! Why are you staring so strangely?"'' – Sugar Shooter *''"Oww...So cruel...!"'' – Sugar Shooter *''"A..Ah! Y-you are so... lecherous...!"'' – Sugar Shooter *''"Ah... Y-you're so... skillful... too sweet..."'' – Sugar Shooter *''"S-Stop this!"'' – Sugar Shooter *''"You'll lay not one finger on Lord Sugarless!"'' – Sugar Shooter Trivia *Tarosuke's color representation of green, a connotation of youth, matches his personality. References Category:Characters